She's Mine!
by xlovexheartssx
Summary: Bryce and Juli want to take there relationship from friends to more. But how will there dating life work?
1. Make Her Mine

Juli

After we planted that tree I knew we'd be friends for a long time. But then, another idea also occurred to me. Bryce Loski cared about me! It was honestly hard to believe. I knew Bryce liked me, a lot.

Suddenly, it dawned on me that I don't know if I feel the same way about him too. Usually, I'd be the stubborn girl I usually am but with Bryce it was always hard to do that.

I don't know if I could just be friend with a guy like that… His dazzling eyes and his gorgeous self was hard enough to even a hold a grudge on. I contemplated the mixed emotions I was having right now. I decided to try and be polite and put Bryce's feeling first. So I felt the need to at least let him know about our relationship status at the moment.

"Bryce, I respect you. I would love for us to be friends. But I can't tell if I'm ready for a relationship right now. Would you be okay with that for right now? You and I would just be friends." I hardly smiled. It felt like saying that was a huge lie. Even though every word I said was exactly honest. It just felt like something was misplaced. It felt like after saying that I was _empty. _

He nodded his head at me and flashed me an attractive smile. What was that all about? Even though, it wouldn't be my intention to see Bryce be upset with my decision. I kind of wanted to see a hint of sorrow that I wouldn't be his for the day.

"Even if we are just friends, can I take you out on a date? You know just as friends, so we get to know each other more?" My smile grew from ear to ear. Bryce Loski has interest in me. I felt so amazed with myself. He chose me instead of a million other girls. It was simply amazing considering one of those girls in that huge crowd was Sherry Stalls.

Bryce

I felt energy charge through my body after I stood tall looking at that tree. Juli Baker the prettiest girl in the whole school was standing next to me and helping me plant that tree. I stared into Juli's eyes and saw a whole life with her.

Hopefully, she says yes when I ask her out on a date. I really want to tell her how I feel but it was too difficult to put it into words. I decided I should take one step at a time and start off with asking her to go out tonight.

Even asking her out was difficult! I could ask out any other girl but Juli just makes me tighten up and feel frozen. Should I try and be cool about it? Or should I try and be sweet and romantic about the situation? I'm overthinking this way too much. What is it about Juli that makes me nervous? She's just your average girl. Right? I couldn't exactly pinpoint it at the moment but all I knew was I'd do anything for her.

She interrupted my thoughts and said, "Bryce, I respect you. I would love for us to be friends. But I can't tell if I'm ready for a relationship right now. Would you be okay with that for right now? You and I would just be friends."

After I heard that it felt like someone threw a ton of bricks at my heart. I'd never felt like this before. She respect me? What does that even mean? I didn't want her to see my pain and how easily I let my walls down so I nodded and smiled. "Sure." That was a complete lie! It doesn't even matter though. Like I said before, I'll do anything for her. I was going to tell her about my feelings towards her no matter what. "Even if we are just friends, can I take you out on a date? You know just as friends, so we get to know each other more?" When I asked her my heart skipped a beat. When she smiled and said yes I felt hope.

Maybe she would be my girlfriend after all. If she turned me down I'd find any way to get her to be mine.


	2. The UhOh Feeling

Juli: The Uh-Oh Feeling

As I walked back inside my house, I felt weird. I was getting those feelings the first time I ever looked into Bryce's dazzling eyes. The feeling was all too familiar to me. I called it the uh-oh feeling. Except, this time it was different. I wasn't trying to fight this feeling like I usually would have. I thought to myself who am I to try and stop destiny. If it was to happen I'd let life take its toll. For all I know tonight will be the best night of my life! No Juli, no! You are not going to set your expectations so high. I'm a very optimistic girl do not get me wrong. It's just with Bryce I don't know what to expect. One night, I can be laughing so hard with Bryce my stomach is cramping up and tears are coming out of my eyes because of joy! Then, the next night he'd be getting me aggravated and I'm crying my eyes out into my pillow. He just gets me all confused and but with one glimpse at him he makes me fall even harder than I already him. This relationship would be so hard to maintain but I've been through so much with him it'll only make me stronger.

It was 4:30 P.M. and I had an hour to get ready for my "date" with Bryce. I was so anxious for my date that I started feeling queasy. I shook off these butterflies and walked downstairs into the kitchen. I grabbed one of juiciest oranges I saw in the fruit basket and ate it. I looked ever at my motherdesperate for her help. It's like she read my mind or something because she told me, "Julianna, what do you need help with?" I looked down flustered with embarassment. "Alright! I'm going on a date with Bryce and I need your help with choosing an outfit. Please help?" I flashed her a genuine smile. "Julianna has a date with Bryce Loski!" She squealed with excitement. Her excitement made me lighten up. She set down on my bed a red plaid shirt and a pair of denim jeans. She told me it would flatter my complexion.

After I tied my hair into a braid and got cleaned up for my date, I had half an hour to spare. I decided I needed some fresh air so I went on my bike and rode out to where my first sycamore tree was. I sat down on the small stump My eyes got teary as I remembered the wind blowing on my face. I blotted my eyes with my sleeve and felt renewed.

I went home and saw the clock it was 5:30 P.M. exactly and I heard a knock on the door. I ran towards the door and saw Bryce standing at the door smiling at me. I felt my cheeks burning. He asked me, "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and grabbed a sweater and told my parents I'd be back before ten. Off, I went and I was loving every moment. This would be a very interesting night! I was intrigued by every single second.


End file.
